Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical computing systems, self-driving vehicles, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including location-based information or navigating services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of mobile communication technology, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new space. One such space is navigation functions for vehicles. However, in the midst of increase in information readily available to the user, processing for movement of other objects has yet been fully utilized.
Thus, a need still remains for a navigation system with a trajectory calculation mechanism. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.